bsccfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 54: Mary Anne + 2 Many Babies
Tara means queen, star, goddess of the sea.|Segment: Pete Black (Back in Black) = Tanner sings the Pete Black theme song again, looking forward to next week’s episode.|Segment: Refrigerator Play = Bread Theory/Refrigerator Play: the hedgeclippers end up in the bread drawer; Mary Anne also notes that her sweater is in the freezer and the remote control for the TV is on the shelf in the bathroom.|Segment: Strike Against the Patriarchy = The seven girls’ names. Jack: “We’re not pieces of property!” Re: Gordon Brown’s comments.|Theory: Amber Theory = Tragedy of Hunter Bruno, forever having a cold|Theory: Bee Theory = Callback to Kristy’s Great Idea: “Bees flew into our classroom and droned around our heads.” The rest of the series is about those bees. One of Mary Anne’s baby names is “Bea”.|Theory: Bread Theory = Bread Theory/Refrigerator Play: the hedgeclippers end up in the bread drawer It’s bread, all the way down.|Jack's References = Jack proclaims that a 32-page single-spaced paper (the report Mary Anne and Logan wrote) is longer than his dissertation. (Tanner is forced to guess the topic, and guesses T. S. Eliot, Heidegger, and the Washington Redskins.) It is actually a sample translation and history of Chariton's Callirhoe. “It’s not actually that long, I could maybe read it to you.” “Maybe as a bonus episode someday,” says Tanner. ”I Have a Section in My Notes Titled...: Bread Theory/Refrigerator Play.” Kumbell Catalog - norse word for tombstone Isidore of Sevillehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isidore_of_Seville and his Etymologiaehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Etymologiae |Tanner's References = Tanner went to art school, so he did a final film instead of a final dissertation. His film was a hand-drawn cell animation of a bee falling in love with a flower. Like Bilbo sitting down to write The Hobbit In the outro, Tanner talks about his plan to pull up Poe Dameron’s Wikipedia pagehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poe_Dameron and follow along while Jack talked about Edgar Allen Poe. |Notes and Listener Description(s) = The boys note that this was a weird book, and was a solo effort by Princess Ann. This is the one where the girls take care of “babies” (eggs) in their health class. Tanner relates that when his school did this, it was 1998, and there were dolls with sensors. Tanner did poorly on this task. Jack is a bit confused by this whole concept because he didn’t go to American school (because…Jack is Secretly British). Logan and Mary Anne reveal that the annual revenue for one babysitter + an associate sitter is $800 ($1500 adjusted for inflation to 2016 dollars). The boys try to understand if the BSC is VC-funded. The boys chronicle all the twins/multiples in the BSC-verse: Ricky and Rose Salem; Mariah and Miranda Schillaber; Marolyn and Carolyn Arnold; Jordan, Adam, and Byron Pike; Abby and Anna Stevenson Egg kidnappers; kidnapping of Tigger; dance academy phantom; but probably phantom phonecaller Seven names: Tara, Lizzie, Margaret, Adele, France, Charity, and Bea Discussion of the $2000/month cost of a 1 bedroom in Stoneybrook, CT and how this is a wild cost in 1991, when a 2017 1 bedroom in NYC is not that much. |PreviousEpisode = Episode 53: Stacey's Ex-Best Friend|NextEpisode = Episode 55: Kristy for President}} Category:Episodes Category:Mary Anne Category:Jack is Secretly British Category:Jack Googles Category:I Have a Section in My Notes Titled... Category:Bread Theory Category:Bee Theory Category:Amber Theory Category:Strike Against the Patriarchy Category:Refrigerator Play Category:Pete Black (Back in Black) Category:Great American Novel of the Week Category:Burn of the Week Category:BSCC